Hobgoblin
The Hobgoblin is one of Spider-Man's enemies from Marvel Comics. He accidentally discovered the Green Goblin's secret hideout and modified the costume and weapons to become the next goblin villain in Spider-Man's life. Hobgoblin clashed with the Green Goblin several times, and they both hate each other. Hobgoblin has joined such villain groups as the Sinister Six and the Sinister Seven. Hobgoblin's true identity was kept a secret for a long time, until it was revealed to be Roderick Kingsley, a billionaire who owned a perfume company. The current Hobgoblin is Phil Urich, the nephew of reporter Ben Urich who is a regular character in the Spider-Man and Daredevil series. Roderick Kingsley returned and defeated Phil Urich. Phil Urich was allowed to continue being Hobgoblin if Kingsley got a cut of the profits that Urich made as Hobgoblin. Phil Urich was defeated by Superior Spider Man. Phil Urich joined Green Goblin and became Goblin Knight. Roderick Kingsley is the current Hobgoblin. In other media ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' The Hobgoblin (Jason Phillip Macandale) is one of the recurring antagonists of the series (along with Kingpin, The Green Goblin,Doctor Octopus, and Venom). He was voiced by Mark Hamill, who's voice is similar to the Joker, who also voiced him in Batman: The Animated Series. In his first appearance, he was a criminal-turned-assassin hired by Norman Osborn to kill New York's most feared criminal mastermind, Wilson Fisk, also known as the Kingpin, in which the Hobgoblin himself did not know that Fisk was the Kingpin. Osborn was indebted to the Kingpin for various shady loans that Osborn was unable to repay. After the assassination is foiled by the appearance of Spider-Man and Peter Parker when they save Fisk when he was going to create a criminology school and cause the Hobgoblin to flee, the Hobgoblin demands Osborn to pay him and he will take another chance to kill Fisk. But Osborn refuses to pay him and fires him. This sets off a chain of events in which the Hobgoblin is curious about why Osborn wants Fisk dead and while snooping around Fisk's building, he is captured and realizes Fisk is the Kingpin. Just when the Kingpin would kill the Hobgoblin, the Hobgoblin asks for a chance for a partnership with the Kingpin and defeat Norman Osborn, the man who hired the Hobgoblin to kill Fisk. Kingpin was so despised at hearing this news and Osborn for what he did that he aligns with the Hobgoblin and sends him to kidnap Harry Osborn, Norman's son, in order for the elder Osborn to make good on his payment. But when Hobgoblin sees that Kingpin will not pay him immediately, he eventually betrays the Kingpin by going to Norman for better weapons to kill the Kingpin and so that Osborn can have his company and son. Osborn gives him a better glider and weapons, and gets into a prolonged battle with Spider-Man across New York, ending with the Hobgoblin presuming that Spider-Man died in an explosion. Later, by the time the Hobgoblin returned to the Kingpin, Hobgoblin realizes the Kingpin knows he was going to double-cross him, causes the Kingpin to flee, having the Hobgoblin think he died and took over his empire. The story concludes with the Kingpin, Osborn, and Spider-Man all loosely allying themselves to defeat the Hobgoblin, where Spider-Man fights the Hobgoblin in the Kingpin's lair and nearly destroys it. The superhero saves Harry, bringing him back to Norman and expelling the Hobgobin from Fisk's empire, having the crime lord recaim it as his own. The Hobgoblin tries one more time by trying to kill Osborn and his son, but Spider-Man saves them and has the Hobbgobin crash into a nearby river. In the end, Osborn sells 50% of his company to the Kingpin in order to repay his debt, Harry Osborn is returned safely, and the Kingpin rebuilds his headquarters. Hogoblin went on to make two more appearances, starting with the crossover of X-Men: The Animated Series. He discovered that Dr. Herbert Landon, who was said to cure mutation, (and secretly promising to make a mutant army for the Kingpin) was planning to exterminate all mutantkind. The Hogoblin blackmailed Landon that if Landon did not give him the money he thought he deserved, then Landon's real intentions will be revealed to the public. However, Spider-Man tracked the Hobgoblin down and learned that Landon could potentially make good on his threat. Teaming up with Wolverine, Spider-Man tracked Landon to his lab. They battled Hobgoblin, who managed to escape with discs outlining Landon's master plan. Spider-Man and the X-Men managed to defeat an ironically mutated Landon after the Hobgoblin escaped, and Landon was taken into a hospital to be cured of his mutation. The Hobgoblin's next appearance was in the second Green Goblin story arc, in which his identity was revealed to be Jason Philip Macendale, fiancé to Felicia Hardy and had a portal-creating machine called the Time Dilation Accelerator. Once his identity was revealed to his fiance, he and Felicia were kidnapped by the Green Goblin who stole the Accelerator from the villain and took both fiancé to their doom at OsCorp where they will be killed in an acid pool. Spider-Man forced the Goblin into limbo (right before he would return in the next episode), saved Macandale and Felicia and their relationship ended. The Hobgoblin was then immediately taken into custody afterward. An alternate-reality version of the Hobgoblin appeared in Part One in the series finale of Spider-Man as an enemy of the Scarlet Spider. He battled the various Spider-Men from different realities to try to stop Spider-Carnage from destroying all of reality, suffered defeat, and was tied up. In the last episode of the series, the Kingpin's building (where the beaten Hobgoblin was kept) exploded. Madame Web used her powers to save Spider-Man, his associates, and the Kingpin, but Hobgoblin apparently perished in the explosion. An interesting fact is that in his first appearance his skin was not white, but black. ''Spectacular Spider-Man'' Roderick Kingsley appears in season 2 of The Spectacular Spider-Man voiced by Courtney B. Vance. In the series he owns a perfume factory and is African American. He successfully outbids Tombstone, Silvermane, and Dr. Octopus for the specifications to the Rhino armor. After collecting the specifications, Silver Sable and Hammerhead attempt to steal them for their respective employers only for Kingsley to hand them a decoy. He almost got away before being confronted by the original and very angry Rhino and fled due to the subsequent three way brawl between Hammerhead, Silver Sable, and the short-lived alliance of Spider-Man and Rhino. Spider-Man and Rhino manage to destroy the case with the specifications inside. Unknown to any of them, that was another decoy that was destroyed, with the real specifications being in Norman Osborn's possession. He does not appear as the Hobgoblin; creator Greg Weisman says the Hobgoblin would have shown up had the show gotten a third season, but did not specify if Kingsley would have been the one in the role. Games Hobgoblin 2099 In the videogame Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, the future 2099 version of Spidey battles the 2099 version of Hobgoblin as his first boss. This Hobgoblin had nanofiber wings instead of a glider, and could form firey pumpkin bombs from his hands. In the game, he used the Tablet of Time's power to make minion copies of himself. He was invented for the game, as there is no Hobgoblin 2099 in the comics. Other ''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man'' In the ride The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man at Universal's Islands of Adventure, Hobgoblin is one of the members of the Sinister Syndicate. He appears in most of the ride's scenes and one of them owns a real life-loose. Gallery Images Green Goblin and Hobgoblin.jpg Hobgoblin-2.jpg Roderick Kingley (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 696 001.jpg Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 95 0008.jpg Hobgoblin.png|Roderick Kingsley, the Hobgoblin The Hobgoblin.jpg The-Amazing-Adventures-of-Spider-Man-Hobgoblin-1024x1024.jpg|The Hobgoblin as he appears in the re-vamped ride in HD Hobgoblin dare.jpg|Jason Philip Macendale, the Hobgoblin Hobgoblin vs Green Goblin.jpg|Hobgoblin vs Green Goblin Hobgoblin from Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 22.jpg Msm-126-pr-4-copy-copy-960x540.jpg|Hobgoblin in Spiderman 2017 The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - Hobgoblin - LR.jpg History of the Marvel Universe Vol 2 5 Textless.jpg Videos Supervillain Origins The Hobgoblin-0|WatchMojo.com explores the comic book origins of Roderick Kingsley, otherwise known as the Hobgoblin Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Usurper Category:Wealthy Category:Legacy Category:Mongers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Goblins Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fighters Category:Mercenaries Category:Stalkers Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Thief Category:Archenemy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Egotist Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Humanoid Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Revived Category:Extravagant Category:Honorable Category:Trickster Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Protective Category:Mischievous